lostgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:PailyNEmaya1
Welcome to Team ! The was established on September 14, 2010. is not your typical television series wiki — it has a methodology that promotes continuity and consistency within the wiki. Please read the Policies and Procedures before editing or creating pages. All new editors are granted a "honeymoon period" but we are all expected to follow the system of the asap. Understand how to edit this wiki's pages by reviewing the style and format of existing articles ( for example: Succubus, The Morrígan, The Ash, Shapeshifter, The Norn, Lauren, Karen Beattie, Vexed, Anna Silk ). Read instructions for creating pages and adding image files in the New Pages / How To category. Please remember that deductions and interpretations about a character or scene are opinions, not facts. Hypotheses belong in the \ Trivia / section. If a page has been vandalized, let me know about the problem on my talk page and I will handle it immediately. The Policy for vandalism is strictly enforced. The policies of the are found herein. For subjects mentioned in the wiki that need a page created for them, visit: page wanted. For wiki pages that need additional or missing information, visit: article stubs. To see what categories and pages exist in the wiki, visit: Content. I hope you enjoy the and your experience with it. Feel free to leave a message on my talk page if you have any questions or need help with anything! Virago a-go-go, Admin Thank you for adding images to the wiki's collection Before you continue to add other images in the future, please familiarize yourself with the wiki's standards for uploading image files at: How to Upload an IMAGE FILE and VIDEO. When you get near the bottom of the article you will see this: : Warning :Unless you have physically taken a photo with your own camera (e.g. at a comic-con panel), you cannot claim author & license of an uploaded image. This applies to all publicity photos of actors and characters, and screenshots – whether screenshots are taken from episodes streamed on the Showcase website if you're in Canada, a DVD/Blu-ray purchased or rented, and episodes purchased from iTunes or Amazon. Prodigy Pictures Inc. owns the copyright and license to the episodes of Lost Girl. :Screenshots, .gifs, and videos made by fans from Lost Girl episodes are borrowed products, not privately owned. You cannot add a mark on them claiming them as your own product unless you have been permitted to do so by Prodigy Pictures Inc. (Such license must be in writing and made available for inspection upon request.) Which means that you cannot be the "author" of any work created with Lost Girl images and claim license to them. The license to all Lost Girl images -- from episodes and publicity photographs -- belong to Prodigy Pictures Inc., and Shaw Media. And I'm sorry, but I had to delete the image you uploaded that contained the Lost Girl logo. The personal use of the show's logo is not permitted in this wiki. (Word of advice: be very careful about appropriating the show's logo for personal use. You are infringing on both a copyright and a trademark, and it can land you in legal hot waters.) Virago a-go-go (talk) 10:25, November 26, 2013 (UTC)